


Presenting

by reynabethh



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynabethh/pseuds/reynabethh
Summary: Knowing he's going to present sometime over the night, Roy has trouble sleeping
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Roy Harper
Kudos: 47





	Presenting

Roy couldn’t sleep. He was bound to present soon; every member of his pack presented around his age. He couldn’t help but worry about it. 

He and Dick were the only members of the Titans who hadn’t presented yet. To hold the group together, one of them would have to present as an omega. Garth, Donna and Wally were all alphas. They wouldn’t function as a team of only alphas.

Dick was their leader, which basically meant there was no way he’d present as an omega. This left Roy with the options of presenting as an omega or saying goodbye to working with his friends as a team. Unfortunately, he didn’t get to choose. 

There was still the possibility of presenting as a beta, but he doubted it. He’d been having hot flashes lately, which was usually a sign of being an alpha or omega. 

He rolled over, trying to will himself to go to sleep. Being asleep would at least protect him from the pain of developing any sex organs he might develop. Of course, it didn’t work. He took several deep breaths and tried to clear his mind. 

As the hours went on, sexual thoughts clouded his brain. He thought about hot kisses a nameless mouth around his dick. He started to feel pain around the area of his crotch and the thoughts got more intense. He choked someone on his dick, pushing it down their throat until they couldn’t breathe. 

He tried to touch himself but it hurt too much. His thoughts moved to another scenario. He imagined a sweet, fertile scent that belonged to a man with a mess of black hair. He was lying on his stomach below Roy, squirming and moving his sexy ass around. Roy held him still and spread his ass cheeks open to find both a very pretty asshole and a vagina. This was an omega.  
He rubbed two of his fingers along the vagina and moaned, it was so fucking wet. It would feel so good to be inside it.

The omega whined. “Please fuck me, alpha! I need your knot… please take me, own me…” It was Dick’s voice.

Roy was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. He was coming despite not having touched himself. The pain faded and he grabbed his dick. It was about twice the size as it used to be and it had a knot at the base. 

He popped his first knot! He was an alpha. He didn’t know how to feel, other than extremely tired. Not only would the team fall apart, he actually imagined Dick Grayson with a vagina! And it turned him on way more than he’d like to admit to himself. 

He was exhausted and fell asleep despite his worries.

**Author's Note:**

> just needed to get this out of my system i guess


End file.
